


The Sleepover

by saidno1ever



Series: Our Life [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Schizophrenia, Trichotillomania, bioshock 2 - Freeform, bros chillin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee invites his two best bros over for a wicked SlUmBeR PaRtY</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

Your name is Jasmine Makara and you currently have two mentally disabled boys along with a physically disabled boy in your house. But that’s okay. You can handle this as long as Angelina’s here.  
The first boy is your step-son Gamzee, he’s fourteen and ‘on the verge of hitting a humongous growth spurt’ according to Angelina, but currently he is still two inches shorter than you. Gamzee also has schizophrenia, disorganized schizophrenia, to be specific so most of the time you have trouble keeping up a conversation with him, not that you’ve been trying your hardest. Last time you’d tried to ask Gamzee a question, you’d said what apparently one too many times, causing him to become agitated and verbally lash out at you. But it’s okay. Gamzee apologized and you apologized, though he insisted it was his fault.  
The second boy is Karkat; a short red head, who Gamzee quickly bonded with since they share a similar illness. Karkat has paranoid schizophrenia. His symptoms are actually really different than Gamzee’s. Karkat plays more into the field of delusions, you think. He believes that he is a cancer patient and is destined to die on April thirteenth in the year two-thousand and twenty. The belief that he has cancer instead of schizophrenia makes it difficult to get him to take his medications sometimes.  
The third boy is named Tavros. He wears his hair in a perpetual Mohawk, and from his accident you assume that he’s Mexican. Tavros doesn’t have schizophrenia, but when he was little his father accidentally ran him over with the lawn mower, landing Tavros in a wheelchair. On top of that he has a slight stutter and trichotillomania, which may explain the Mohawk. Other than that Tavros seems really sweet, sassy at times, but sweet. You think Gamzee might even have a crush on him.  
You eye the three boys as they play video games in the living room. For the first hour it had just been Tavros, but eventually Karkat’s parents dropped him off the three of them skirted around the house, until Angelina told them to sit down.  
Karkat suddenly throws the controller on the couch and lets loose an awful shriek, that has you straightening up in alarm. Angelina pats your shoulder,  
“Relax, they’re just playing video games.”  
As if to prove the point, Karkat jabs Gamzee in the chest, screaming about someone cheating while Tavros and Gamzee laugh up a storm.  
You smile as you turn to Angelina, “Normally, I’m the one telling you to relax.”  
“Well, apparently the tables have turned today.” She says with a smirk as she closes the screen on her cell phone, “And the pizza should be arriving in thirty minutes or so.”  
“Good. I think poor Karkat could use a distraction.”

Thankfully the pizza arrives in just over thirty minutes, so you all get three large pizzas for free. The boys crowd around the kitchen table the moment you place the boxes on the tabletop.  
“We have one large cheese, one large meat and one large spinach.” Angelina says, simultaneously opening the boxes.  
“I’ll take th-the meat pizza.” Tavros smirks dragging the box toward himself.  
“Over my dead body, Nitram!” Karkat snaps, smacking Tavros’ hands.  
Gamzee reaches over easily and takes a slice right out of the box.  
“Wh-whoa there, friend. What ‘chu think y-you’re doing with my pizza?”  
“Yo. My house, my pizza.”  
You and Angelina snicker as you take the spinach pizza for yourselves and go to sit in the living room. The arguing dies down and soon a steady wave of conversation comes from the kitchen.

“Sonic the hedgehog would beat Speedy Gonzales in a race.” Gamzee persists as Karkat glares at him from over your chair.  
“No, he wouldn’t. Speedy is way faster. Sonic can’t even run on water.”  
“He could if he believed hard enough, bro. He’s just too scared to try cause he’s all having aquaphoebia-”  
“Aquaphobia.” Karkat corrects.  
“Plus, Sonic’s got longer legs. Speedy Gonzales just got them itty bitty sitty nitty rat legs.”  
You wince as your character rounds a corner on the screen, just to come face to face with a big daddy. You jerk the analogue stick and book it back to your safe room.  
“Tavros, help me prove this moron wrong.”  
“No t-time. Run-n-ning for my life.” You hiss.   
“Gee, aren’t you helpful.” Karkat mumbles and you can practically hear him rolling his eyes.  
You smile, “Baby, I t-try.”  
“Anyway, argument invalid. Automatic win for me.” Karkat says.  
“Wait a second…” Gamzee starts but doesn’t finish.  
“What’s this game called again?” Karkat mumbles, turning toward the TV.  
“It’s Bioshock 2-“, You yelp as the big daddy charges you and the screen flashes red.  
“Oh shoot! Burn him! Burn him!” Karkat exclaims.  
You ignore him and change weapons. With a slight jerk of your thumb, you send a wave of electricity shooting across the puddle of water and snatching part of the big daddy’s life form.   
“Burn him!” Karkat repeats grabbing your shoulders and shaking you.  
“No! I need to save that!” You grunt and shoot again through the dizziness.  
This time the Cyclopes is dazed so you take the opportunity to charge forward with your drill. The button clicks almost non-stop under the force of your finger and you don’t let up until the big daddy crashes to the ground and the little sister peeks out from her hiding spot.  
“Nepeta,” Gamzee says quietly.  
Both you and Karkat turn to him for a moment saying “what?” in unison. Gamzee points at the little sister,  
“That girl’s all to being like Nepeta and the diver dude was like Equius, trying his hardest to protect her.”  
You gape, “Thanks f-for ruining the game f-for me. Now every time I see Equius I’ll have t-to be like ‘I’m sorry I killed y-you man, but I-I needed that Adam’.”  
Karkat makes a spluttering noise and buries his face in your shoulder as his body shakes with laughter. You wait for Gamzee to start smiling again before you turn back to the screen.


End file.
